


Chains

by Avaari



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “the only difference between you and me is that i’ve got self-knowledge. i know i’m enslaved.” a bartimaeus trilogy fanmix





	Chains

 

 **CHAINS:**  “the only difference between you and me is that i’ve got self-knowledge. i  _know_  i’m enslaved.” a bartimaeus trilogy fanmix

> **I.** _alpines_  - EMPIRE |  **II.** _billy talent_  - WORKER BEES |  **III.** _tracy grammer_  - HEY HO |  **IV.** _wolf gang_  - LIONS IN CAGES |  **V.** _3 doors down_  - DANGEROUS GAME |  **VI.** _iamx_  - COMMANDED BY VOICES |  **VII.** _halsey_  - CONTROL |  **VIII.** _within temptation_  - A DEMON’S FATE |  **IX.** _kamelot_  - KARMA |  **X.** _breaking benjamin_  - UNTIL THE END |  **XI.** _30 seconds to mars_  - THE KILL (BURY ME) |  **XII.** _thousand foot krutch_  - FLY ON THE WALL |  **XIII.** _disturbed_  - THE SOUND OF SILENCE |  **XIV.** _rose noire_  - REDEMPTION |  **XV.** _skillet_  - AWAKE AND ALIVE

* * *

 

resources: [fanart](http://bart-mush.tumblr.com/post/137004260014/%E6%8F%8F%E3%81%8D%E3%81%8B%E3%81%91%E6%94%BE%E7%BD%AE-%E3%83%8A%E3%82%B5%E3%83%8B%E3%82%A8%E3%83%AB%E6%89%8B%E5%89%8D%E3%81%AB%E6%AF%9B%E3%82%92%E7%94%9F%E3%82%84%E3%81%99%E5%8A%AA%E5%8A%9B%E3%81%90%E3%82%89%E3%81%84%E3%81%97%E3%81%A6%E3%82%82%E8%89%AF%E3%81%8B%E3%81%A3%E3%81%9F%E3%81%8B%E3%82%82%E7%AC%91-doooodle) by yudai [@bart-mush](https://tmblr.co/mcBBFo8WXjDQg3UrFypdgRQ) 


End file.
